Project NUMBERS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Before there was Showa & Vampire, there was Project NUMBERS. Rated for language and violence.


Long ago, in ancient times, the Mayans predicted that the world would face its end in the year 2012. Doomsday, Apocalypse, Armageddon or Ragnarok; it didn't matter what it was called. All that mattered was that day would be when the world would end. Nostradamus himself had made a similar prediction, one dated on the 7th month of the year 1999. That event, however, was prevented by a group of heroes who called themselves the Kamen Riders. Together, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, ZO, J and BLACK RX prevented the destruction of the world at the hands of the Great Crisis Empire. The Great Crisis Empire, with their army, nearly destroyed the world but these great heroes stopped them cold, driving back their forces…back towards BADAN.

The BADAN Empire was the true originator of all the evil organizations which had been destroyed by the Kamen Riders, providing their advanced technology so that those organizations could create their armies of cyborgs and mutants to take over the world. The mastermind behind each group was the Great Leader, who had taken on many forms before on Earth and he was defeated each time by the Kamen Riders only to return again to begin his plans anew. Why was he so fixated on a planet known as Earth while their empire was so vast and advanced? Because Earth was the only planet which could not be conquered and the Great Leader would not be denied.

On the first day of the year 2000, BADAN launched a devastating attack on the Earth, forcing the Kamen Riders to rise up to fight but in the process the Kamen Riders sacrificed themselves to stop BADAN's invasion, driving back the enemy forces. The Kamen Riders became part of history since then. They were presumed dead but the truth was nobody truly knew what happened to them.

Of course it was not the last the world would see or hear of the Kamen Riders. Rising from the shadows were new Riders to take up the fight against evil: Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO and Fourze were among them and they were not alone as others had taken the name Kamen Rider. Some were good, others evil, but they still carried the name proudly despite their affiliations.

In 2012, the BADAN Empire returned to launch a final assault on the Earth, this time to turn it into a barren wasteland, sending its army to destroy everything. However, they met opposition by the Kamen Riders. The Legendary Kamen Riders who had disappeared in the year 2000 rose up alongside their successors in a fight to the finish against BADAN. Every warrior who had taken up the name Kamen Rider had fought in that battle, despite past affiliations. Even if BADAN had revived the Riders' enemies from the past, the Riders fought harder with all their power. They would not let the Earth fall at the hands of BADAN and in the end, despite high casualties, the Riders were victorious.

As the decades passed, the need for Kamen Riders dwindled and they became nothing more than urban legends and fairytales that were passed along through stories.

* * *

><p><strong> PROJECT NUMBERS<strong>

* * *

><p>He felt dazed, confused. His eyesight was a bit blurry. He could pick up many sounds, voices, around him. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw men in white suits working on equipment.<p>

Standing before him were two men. One was dressed in a military uniform while the other wore a white coat. "I am…confused," he said, his voice sounding incredibly young thus suggesting his age.

"It's alright," said the scientist. "That is completely natural given your state."

"My state?" he asked, confused, "Was I injured?"

"No, you have not," said the scientist.

"I think I know you..."

"No, you are mistaken," said the man in uniform. "Do you know your name?"

"My name? My name is…" He paused. "What is my name?"

"Your name is 13," said the scientist. "I am Dr. Gebok, your creator. This is General Nagazawa, your superior."

"Creator…superior…? I am very confused."

"That won't last long, 13," said General Nagazawa. "13, Dr. Gebok will be taking good care of you. Do you understand?"

"Dr. Gebok will take good care of me," 13 repeated. "Understood, General Nagazawa."

"13, you and I will do incredible things together. Incredible things," said Dr. Gebok, grinning as he gazed at his finest creation. He was a boy, only 6 years old, but already with incredible potential.

* * *

><p><strong>MANY YEARS LATER…<strong>

General Nagazawa was watching the holographic display of an oil platform which was generated atop a table. Next to him with a tablet computer was Dr. Gebok, the Head of Project NUMBERS.

"General Nagazawa, are you sure about sending them? According to their stats, they are not exactly the most ideal team for this mission," said Dr. Gebok.

"Let me worry about team assignments, Dr. Gebok. You should just worry about research and gathering data," said General Nagazawa condescendingly.

"Of course, General." Dr. Gebok replied, scowling.

* * *

><p><strong>OIL PLATFORM<strong>

"It's so fucking cold. How cold do you think it is? It's obviously below freezing, right?" a soldier on patrol complained.

"Well, there's ice, so yeah, freezing," the other soldier replied, not really caring and only partly paying attention to his partner as they patrolled.

"Give me a fucking break! Do you know who doesn't have patrol duty, in the ice?" the first soldier asked.

"I'm sure you'll tell me," the second soldier sighed.

"Jenkins. I'm sure he's back in his room asleep with his big melon head on a soft pillow, snoring away and drooling. I even had monitor duty for 8 weeks, man! 8 weeks!" The first soldier turned his back to the second soldier to check on a computer terminal as the second soldier went towards the exit.

"Well, that's good for you." The second soldier stood at the entrance of another door but then rope caught him from under his neck and hauled him up.

"And I made one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins and next thing I know I'm stuck with patrol duty and he gets my monitor duty. It's so fucking unfair. Isn't it, Murphy?" He turned from the computer to see his partner missing. "Murphy, hey Murphy? Murph? Hey, where are ya?" He took out his gun and cautiously pointed it around. "Stop kidding around!"

"I'm out here!" Murphy called from the exit. "I thought I heard something."

The first person put his gun away as he headed towards the exit while he jokingly quipped, "What did you hear? A ghost?" He then stepped onto a puddle of blood and saw blood dripping. Looking up, he saw Murphy hung by his ankles with his throat slit open.

"Something like that," Murphy's voice answered as he looked in front of him to see a feminine figure in dark armor. He reached for his gun but got stabbed in the throat before he was thrown off the bridge and down to the chasm below. The female figure readjusted her voice modifier, speaking in a female voice this time, "OK, I'm in."

The female infiltrator's armor was black and purple with a helmet that sported a needle in the mouth area, emulating the appearance of a mosquito. The helmet also sported insectoid eyes. "Are you still in position, 00? Are we clear?"

On a nearby smoke stack was another armored figure, his suit modeled after the wasp with the corresponding yellow and black colors of the insect. He was lying on his stomach with a sniper rifle. He was looking through the scope. "Yeah, but watch your corners. The smoke is good for cover but it's messing with my thermals. The cold isn't helping. Now hurry, next patrol is in 20 seconds."

"I'll be done before then," she boasted.

"Well set your motion trackers."

She snuck towards her target, killing a guard by slitting his throat from behind before she took his shotgun and looked around. "Nah, it takes too long."

"So does getting caught," responded 00. He watched as the female entered the building. "04, I don't have visual in there. I can't be your eyes if I can't see so set your goddamn tracker. 04, talk to me."

"Not right now," whispered 04 as she stuck to the shadows, sneaking past the soldiers posted. She found the computer terminal. "Score, I found the target." She pulled out what looked like a flash drive and inserted it into the computer terminal. "Downloading now."

"While it's downloading, set your tracker," 00 insisted. He then saw through his thermal vision and alerted 04. "04, I see movement on my thermals. Two small dots."

"Come on…" 04 willed the download to hurry.

"04, check your six, I think there's something's behind you!"

04 spun around, taking out a pistol, and aimed at a startled soldier who was carrying two cups of coffee. He looked at her, then at the alarm switch, before looking back at her. He seemed to be having a moral dilemma as he continued to look at her and then back at the alarm switch. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

He then reached for the alarm and 04 took the shot, the bullet piercing the soldier's heart. However, the soldier's body was still heading towards the alarm switch as the coffee mugs slipped from his fingers.

"Shit," 04 cursed. She then started to flee, "Things are about to get loud."

As the coffee mugs shattered against the floor, the alarm sounded shrilly with red lights flashing all across the base, alerting the guards posted.

"On my way!" 00 said as he jumped off his perch and down to the floor, knocking out two guards before he dashed off to meet up with his partner. "04, meet me at the helipad for extraction!"

"Roger!" 04 replied as she ran, shooting down the guards who were trying to stop her. She always aimed for the throat which was a sure execution move. She jumped off a bridge and down to a lower floor, taking cover behind a support pillar as the guards shot at her with automatic rifles. Timing her next move right, she spun out of her cover, got down on one knee, and shot their kneecaps. She hit one, forcing him to his knees. She then rushed at the three soldiers, kicking one in the head, shooting the kneeling one in the back of the skull and smashing one's head against the locker. One of them was still standing up so she turned and shot him in the throat, killing him.

She met back up with 00 who was taking out guards with his sniper rifle. He then grabbed his own automatic rifle while putting away his sniper rifle and filled a guard up with holes as he grabbed his shotgun.

"Shotgun!" 04 called.

"Catch!" 00 tossed the shotgun towards her.

She fired at the two soldiers trying to catch her from the sides, one shot in the throat and another getting shot in the face with the shotgun. They took cover behind two gate posts as a sniper tried to gun them down.

"Sniper, up on that building!" said 04.

"Switch, on my mark. Ready?" responded 00.

"Ready."

"Mark!"

"Switch!"

The two switched positions, dodging bullets as 00 took 04's spot and fired with his own sniper rifle. "Move! Go Go!"

04 grabbed a couple of corpses and used them as a meat shield as she dashed along the bridge while 00 backed her up, shooting with the sniper rifle. She tossed the bodies up as she reached the door. 00 alerted her, "Watch your left!" She got to the door and aimed upwards, shooting down the snipers. Guards were rushing at them and 00 shot at them. "Get the door! I'll hold them off!"

04 got the door open. "We're good! Let's move!"

They saw guards coming at them and the two started mowing them down with their weapons. "Switch!" called 00 as he tossed her his sniper rifle while he caught her shotgun. He rushed along, shooting down guards in his path. However, once they arrived at the helipad they found themselves surrounded. Guards stood at the catwalk surrounding their position with one of them holding a chaingun turret.

"Oh, come on!" 04 complained.

"ATTENTION ASSHOLES! STAND DOWN! YOU'VE BEEN COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! GIVE US THE DATA FILE!" the lead guard shouted.

* * *

><p>"Situation is critical, sir. Should we do something?" Dr. Gebok asked.<p>

"Yes," replied General Nagazawa. "Send _him_ in."

Dr. Gebok's grin almost split his face in half as he called, "13, you are clear."

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like we're out of the frying pan and into the fire," said 00.<p>

"I think I can take about 50 of them. How about you?" 04 asked.

"How about you save your jokes for later when we get out of this?" 00 suggested.

"Where the hell is extraction!-?"

"ATTENTION ASSHOLES! STAND DOWN! YOU'VE BEEN COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! GIVE US THE DATA FILE NOW! YOU WILL BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY! WE CAN EITHER DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY! THERE IS NO ESCAPE SO GIVE US THE DAMN DATA FILE!"

Suddenly, like lightning, he struck. He was clad in black with red eyes and antennae on his helmet. He first took down several guards with fast kicks and then he reached the lead guard, punching him away from the turret. He then grabbed hold of the turret and aimed at one of the catwalk's support beams. Weakened, it gave way and the guards all fell.

"Get down!" 00 shouted as he pushed 04 along with him down to the ground while bullets went flying. Another support beam was taken out and guards were taken down to their level.

"Damn," said 00 as he looked up.

"What's going on?" asked 04.

"It's him," 00 answered. "It's 13."

"What? What's he doing here?"

The guards around 13 was getting back up so he spun the turret around to hit them as he jumped off from the catwalk to join 00 and 04.

"00, 04, have you acquired the primary objective?" asked 13.

"Yeah, we're good," said 00. "Thanks for coming."

"No need. Only following orders." 13 then went on the attack, using swift and deadly martial arts moves to take down their opponents. One of the guards was crawling on the floor, panicking.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" He then cried in happiness and relief, "YES! A rifle! I'm saved!" He picked up the weapon and started shooting when one of his colleagues walked up to him from behind.

"Um, excuse me, but I think that's my rifle."

"What are you talking about? Just grab any rifle! Seriously, look. There's like a pile of rifles right there!"

"But that's my trademark rifle. It's the one I sleep with every night."

"Are you kidding me!-?" 04 attacked him with a kick, knocking him down along with the other one.

00 and 04 were both taking down guards with either martial arts or their guns, not noticing the lead guard getting back up and taking hold of his chaingun turret. He took aim. Noticing him, 00 saw the turret aimed at 04. "04, look out!" 00 shouted as he pushed 04 away before he was hit with the armor-piercing bullets. "ARGH!"

"00!" shouted 04.

13 performed a somersault and dodged the bullets before firing a grappling hook which connected with it. He then pulled the turret down to aim at the catwalk, the rapid spray of bullets splitting it in half and sending guards falling to their deaths.

04 was dragging an injured 00 over to the edge of the helipad as she called, "Come in, this is 04 to base! You need to get us out of here! Right now!"

13 immediately grabbed onto them and fell backwards off the helipad, pulling them along. However, instead of plummeting, they had landed atop a troop transport dropship.

13, 04 and 00 climbed into the ship as 13 informed via com-link, "The primary objective has been secured." He then went towards the cockpit and took a seat in the co-pilot chair.

"Somebody need a ride?" the pilot asked. She wore silvery armor over a black bodysuit with a bird emblem on her chest. Her helmet had a blue visor that covered her whole face.

"You're tardy, 479'er," 13 informed her.

"Well, you can take it out of my paycheck," Four Seven Niner responded.

13 was checking a countdown on his HUD. When it reached 0 the oil platform behind them exploded.

"I have an incoming transmission," stated 13 as a screen came down. He tapped a few buttons. "This is 13."

"_Hello, 13_."

"And hello to you as well, Phyllis," replied 13. "We might have a slight delay in our schedule but we'll be there. At present, 00 has been injured."

"_That does not sound good. I shall have a medical team prepared upon your arrival_."

"Thank you."

"_We will see back at base. Fly safe and have a nice day_."

"Roger, 13 out." The transmission was cut and 13 looked towards the back of the ship where 04 was securing 00 to a seat. "04, please check behind us for pursuers."

04 looked out through a small window in the back and alerted, "Heads up! We got company!"

It would appear that the explosion did not manage to take out all their enemies as a pair of fighter jets were in pursuit of the dropship.

"Who are your friends?" the pilot asked. "They seem nice."

The jets fired at the dropship but the pilot evaded their shots. 13 decided to fight back. "Firing missiles."

The dropship fired four missiles which pursued the jets but those pilots weren't novices either as they dodged them. 04 was stumbling towards the cockpit, yelling, "Can't you get us out of here!-?"

"I'm working on it!" Pilot 479'er responded. An alarm blared.

"What's that sound?" 04 asked, worried.

"They've got missiles locked," the pilot informed her.

04's eyes widened behind her visor. "That's bad."

"Yeah, that's bad," agreed 479'er.

"Take evasive action!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well, try harder!"

"Hey, 04, please do me a favor?"

"What?"

The cockpit door was closed and 479'er said, "Thanks."

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

The fighter jets fired missiles and in response 13 released flares. The missiles exploded near their ship and it shook. 04 had yet to secure herself and was being bumped around inside the ship.

"I hate flying!" she shouted before she bumped her head and was knocked out, sliding near 00's seat.

479'er cautioned, "Hey, everybody hold on back there, things are gonna get a little…um…"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'bumpy'," suggested 13.

"Yeah. Well, I was gonna say 'crashy', but yeah, 'bumpy' works."

The dropship flew along a trench in the ice with the jets still in pursuit. Missiles were fired at them and exploded around them but 479'er managed to evade them like she had the first set of missiles.

"_13_," 00's voice came in through 13's helmet.

"00, what is it?" asked 13.

"_Let me help. I think I can take them down_," 00 said.

"Negative, 00. I cannot allow that. You will simply aggravate your wounds."

"_I can do this. Please. I'll take full responsibility_."

13 considered this and then allowed it, "Alright, but hurry. It appears that they will be firing again soon."

"That's all I needed to hear." 00 turned off the link and secured 04 into an empty seat. He then climbed up onto the top and glared at the jets as they fired their missiles. "Here goes nothing." He aimed his gauntlets at them and fired a rapid flurry of glowing needles from them. The missiles were struck and they exploded. However, they were far too close and 00 was nearly knocked off as the ship rocked. He then fired at the jets. The needles pierced their armor.

"Sayonara, motherfuckers!" 00 shouted as he detonated his needles which caused the jets to explode. He stumbled and fell back into the dropship.

"Alright, let's go home," said 479'er.

"Open the door," 13 said. "I'm going to check on 00's status."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE BASE…<strong>

"It wasn't your fault, Hana-chan," said a girl dressed in pink, mantis-themed armor. She removed her helmet to reveal a face of tanned skin, and long dark hair tied up in twin tails. She sat down next to another girl in black and red armor. Her black hair was short with red highlights and she had black lips and pale skin.

"Easy for you to say, 11," Hana said. "I dropped the ball."

"The ball got dropped. We were all there. It was everyone's responsibility."

"Dammit, why are you doing this?" Hana stared at her.

"What? What am I doing?" the other girl, 11, asked, startled by the look she was being given.

"Why are you making excuses for me when I'm not making excuses for myself?" demanded Hana.

"I'm just trying cheer you up, Hana-chan," said 11, frowning sadly.

"Oh, really?" Hana snorted. "Why don't you pat 02 on the head? See how that works out for you."

"We all make mistakes," said the girl.

"NO!" Hana snapped as she got up. "We don't all make mistakes! Some of us make mistakes and some of us don't make any at all!"

"Hana-chan…come on…" said 11 as she stood up but Hana cut her off.

"That's why they're doing this! The missions! The rankings! They're drawing a line between us and you're either on one side or the other. It's getting pretty damn clear which side I'm on."

"Nobody thinks like that, Hana-chan," said 11 as she put her hand on Hana's shoulder. "We're a team."

"I'm not talking about you guys. I mean _them_." 11 knew she was referring to Dr. Gebok and General Nagazawa. General Gebok wasn't just 13's handler, he was also the Head of Project NUMBERS. General Nagazawa was the one who gave them their orders and mobilized them for missions. "Look at that board, 11. They're filtering us! This is a selection process. I don't know for what but if you're not on the top of that board then you don't mean anything to them."

"You're just overreacting, Hana-chan. You've always been hard on yourself," said 11.

"Not nearly as hard as they've been," Hana countered, "And not nearly as hard as they're going to be. Oh, and 11, please don't call me 'Hana-chan' while we're out here. It makes me sound like a kid. Call me 07." She turned and put on her helmet which had two large eyes and six smaller ones on the sides. "Oh, and that line I mentioned, you really should decide which side you're on before they do it for you." She then turned and left.

11 watched her friend leave and looked down to the ground sadly. Hana—07—always liked to be alone whenever she was upset. It had been that way since they were kids. The two of them were best friends but sometimes 11 couldn't help but feel like 07 was pushing her away at times. As they grew older, things were changing around them and 11 didn't like it. She glanced towards the leader board. She had to get 07 at the top so she'd feel better about herself.

* * *

><p><strong>GIN-SHOCKER HQ, CONFERENCE ROOM<strong>

00 was healed and stood straight along with 04 and 13. General Nagazawa spoke to them, "The data you've recovered has revealed to us the location of a very important target for our organization. Well done."

"Thank you, sir!" the three of them responded.

"You are dismissed," said General Nagazawa. The three started to leave. "Not you, 04." 04 glanced towards General Nagazawa. 00 also looked back at his partner before walking away with 13. "I wish to speak to you."

"What is it, sir?" responded 04.

"Your actions on the field nearly jeaopardised the mission," he informed her.

"But the mission was a success, sir," 04 argued.

"One of the primary objectives was stealth, which you failed due to your carelessness. You probably revealed our intentions to the enemy and made our next mission more difficult. They'll be ready for us," he lectured. "I hope you remember that you nearly cost one of your teammates his life for your carelessness." He turned his back to her. "You are dismissed." She scowled under her helmet and then went to the door, breaking the control panel with her fist before exiting. "Dr. Gebok, please update the leader board."

* * *

><p>The NUMBERS was a team of cyborg soldiers under General Nagazawa's command. They were the best of the best and considered elite. Trained for years at a very young age, these young soldiers could be the most powerful team of cyborg soldiers ever developed under GIN-SHOCKER.<p>

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" 04 complained as she removed her helmet and sat on her bed in her quarters. Her helmet made her sound older than she actually was. She was actually 14 years old. She had fair skin, long purple hair in a ponytail, alluring green eyes.

All the NUMBERS were the same age, having been trained at the age of 6 as well as receiving cybernetic and genetic augmentations within that time. It was only last year that they had received their armors and after one extra year of training were allowed to be on the field.

"Fucking Nagazawa," she cursed. The door opened. "What?" Her expression then softened. "Oh, hi, Dr. Washam."

Each of the NUMBERS had a handler who were scientists who provided them with their unique augmentations. Dr. Carl Washam was a large man, standing at nearly 7 feet with dark skin and a chiseled jaw. "You know, in private, you don't have to refer to me like that."

04 smiled, "OK, Dad."

Dr. Carl Washam had pretty much adopted 04 as his daughter the day he'd brought her into GIN-SHOCKER. Before then she had lived in a very bad family situation, one that Dr. Washam had rescued her from. While handlers and NUMBERS weren't supposed to be close and only meant to have a professional relationship, Washam had grown to care for 04 and not treat her like some kind of subordinate or science experiment. "When I heard one of you was injured I was worried."

"Well, you shouldn't be," she said. "After all, you made me what I am today." She had faith in her work.

"Do you want a snack?" Washam asked as he held up a pack of blood. She licked her lips as she accepted the treat.

"Thanks, Dad," she said before sinking her teeth into the pack. She began drinking. Her armor pretty much revealed her true nature as a blood-sucker. "Ah…that hit the spot."

"So, why are you upset?" he asked.

"It's General Nagazawa. He said that I failed a part of my assignment and nearly jeopardized the whole thing," she said.

"And did you?"

"What does it matter? We got the job done, right?" She tossed the blood pack into a trashcan. "Those small details don't matter."

"They matter to General Nagazawa, and he doesn't tolerate failures in his troops," Washam reminded grimly. "Now, go take a bath and get some rest."

"OK, Dad." Washam hugged her.

"You're an amazing girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore," she told him, smiling while hugging him back.

"You're still my kid. Remember that. If you need anything, anything at all, my door is always open."

* * *

><p>"Hey, 00! Wait up!" called 09 as he caught up to his fellow NUMBERS member. He wore heavy looking armor that was modeled after a pill bug. However, despite its weight it didn't seem to hinder his movements.<p>

"Oh, hey, 09," said 00.

"Heard you had a meeting with the superiors. What was that about?" 09 asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. I can't really talk about it really," replied 00. "Top secret stuff."

"A lot of the stuff here is top secret. I mean I can't even look into the girls' locker room," stated 09.

00 gave 09 a leveled stare, "You tried to peep on the girls?"

"Well, I thought we had maybe some X-Ray vision upgrades, but it turns out the walls are lined with lead," 09 remarked.

Meanwhile, several GS-Soldiers were running by. "I guess they figured some of the agents will-" 00 was cut off when one of the GS-Soldiers accidentally bumped into him. "Hey, soldier!"

"Oh, sorry, sir," the GS-Soldier apologized.

"What's going on? Where is everyone going?" asked 00.

"13 is going up against 10, 06 and 12 on the training room floor. We're going to watch!" The GS-Soldier called to his friends, "Hey guys, wait up!" He then ran after them.

"Three on one?" 00 questioned.

"I got to see this," said 09 eagerly.

* * *

><p>13, in his black armor stood with a Gravity Hammer as 10, 06 and 12 charged at him carrying the same weapon. Once they were in range, he pushed them all down with a swing of his hammer, knocking them onto their backs.<p>

00 and 09 entered the observation deck and 00 said, "There wasn't a training session scheduled for today." The rest of the NUMBERS were watching as well.

"It's impromptu," answered 04, "Gebok had it arranged for 13."

Back on the training room floor, 13 had the shaft of his hammer pulled back against 10's throat before drawing his weapon back and hitting him like a golfer would a golf club and sent him crashing into 12 and 06. They went down like bowling pins.

A computerized voice spoke, "_Ending Round 1. Point to 13._"

The scoreboard showed Team 1: 0 and 13: 1.

"_Next round: hand to hand combat._"

13 flexed his fingers as he stood in place, facing 12, 10 and 06.

"OK, guys. This should be easy," spoke 12. "06, why don't you flank him from the left and-" He was unable to finish as 06 charged forward and was then sent flying by a blow. "Or you can get him mobilized first. 10, I'll back you up and then we can-" 10 also charged in and was sent flying like 06 earlier. "Or you could do that." He shook his head and looked up to see 13 staring him down. "Oh, crap-OOF!" He was knocked face-first into the floor.

The three got back up and started attacking together. Despite having 13 outnumbered he obviously had them outmatched in terms of skill. He beat them back with a combination of punches and kicks. He hit 10 in the chest, causing him to double over before rolling off his back to hit 06 in the face with a kick. He then spun around and backhanded 12. 10 and 06 charged at him from both sides but he executed a perfect split kick that sent them flying backwards. It wasn't that he had them outmatched. They were just uncoordinated.

"Wow!" 11 was astounded. "Did you see that?"

"I call it luck," 04 dismissed.

"Somebody sounds jealous," 09 remarked.

"_Ending Round 2. Point to 13_."

Team 1: 0

13: 2

_"Reconfiguring training room floor for 'Stun Gun' Scenario."_

"Damn, stun guns. I hate those things," 09 grimaced.

"Stings like a bitch," remarked 04.

"And it makes your armor hard like a rock," said 08.

"The only chance to win something like this is to not let those blasts hit," stated 01. He snorted, "Good luck with that."

Several 6 foot tall pillars rose up from the floor to provide cover. On one end stood 13 and on the other end stood 10, 12 and 06. They pressed themselves up against their own pillars as 12 tried to make up a plan for them, "OK, 06, you go and-" He paused as 06 went charging to attack only to be sent flying with a stun blast and paralyzed, "Rush in unprepared and get killed. Ready? Break. Good job everyone." He witnessed 10 charge right in as well and get stunned. Groaning, he muttered, "This is going to be a long day. I can't believe I volunteered for this crap." He went ahead, looking around carefully for any signs of 13. He thought he heard movement behind him and spun around, taking aim. "Where are you?" He asked and then he turned and saw a gun barrel staring him right in the face. "Oh, sonova-"

**BANG!**

It went without saying that the next few rounds weren't going in the trio's favor. With 12 desperately trying to get them to work together and 10 and 06's insistence of doing things their own way, they all went down quite easily. 13 didn't even have to exert any effort as he stunned them each and every time.

"Hey, 10. Do you see him?" 12 whispered to a stunned 10 and then he felt a gun pressed against the back of his skull. "Never mind, I think I know where he is."

**BANG!**

Team 1: 0

13: 8

10 and 06 went to reload their weapons as 12 spoke, "Looks like 13 is really kicking our butts out there, huh?" 06 and10 put down the clips containing the stun rounds and instead loaded their guns with different clips. "Huh, guys? Hey, what are you doing?"

The training session restarted and 10 and 06 opened fire on 13, this time with live rounds that chipped off bits of the pillars.

"Are they using live rounds?" questioned 00 in shock.

"Looks like it," remarked 04.

"But that's against protocol! 13 will get killed out there!" shouted 00.

"Probably," remarked 04, uncaringly.

"Someone has to stop it!" insisted 00.

"Relax," said 08. "13 can handle it."

13 took cover as the bullets zipped past him. He frowned and then looked over his shoulder to return fire, dodging and rolling to the next pillar for cover. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to glare at 12. "Hey, easy! I'm just trying to help!" said 12.

"I don't require assistance," said 13 as he went to engage the two NUMBERS firing at him. He leapt from pillar to pillar, drawing their fire as they tried to follow.

12 could only watch and when he tried to intervene he got shot in the foot for his troubles by 10 and then pistol whipped. Seeing an opening, 13 fired stun rounds at 10, completely immobilizing him but then 06 came out of nowhere and shot at his hand, disarming him painfully. 13 rolled away and picked up his gun before firing at 06's gun-holding arm. He then punched at him only to be hit with several more stun rounds but before he was paralyzed he tossed a grenade which then exploded. 12 was blasted backwards by the explosion.

"DAMMIT, THOSE MANIACS!" shouted 08.

"We need a medical team down here in the training room, stat!" 00 spoke into an intercom.

Because of 06 and 10's recklessness and anger at 13 for one-siding them, 12 wound up getting injured by a grenade thrown by 06. He was blasted backwards into the wall, where he made an imprint shaped like his armor. He slowly fell of the floor and tried to get to his feet.

"_Medical team en route_," the computerized voice spoke as sirens filled the training room and the pillars sank to the ground. The steel doors of on the side of the training room opened up as GIN-SHOCKER's medical team came onto the scene. Followed by them were the NUMBERS who had been overseeing the event when the incident happened.

"12? 12!" 00 shouted as he ran to his side. Slowly, he turned over the Dragonfly Cyborg to see the visor of his helmet cracked. "Get over here quickly!" 00 shouted over to one of the medics. He turned back to 12, "Hang on, you're going to be fine."

"Hey!" 08 shouted, stomping over to where 10 was being help be another one of the meds. He roughly pushed him on the chest. "What the fuck did you do that for?-! You could have killed him!"

"I was aiming at 13, not 12," 10 stated harshly. "It wasn't my fault he got caught in the blast."

"Yeah, well what was the deal with using live ammunition in the training room?" 00 demanded, looking up from the injured, "I want an explanation. Now."

"I have no need to answer to you, 00," 10 dismissed.

Angered, 08 grabbed 10 by the shoulders and looked him in the visor. "He asked you a question, you damned-"

"08! At ease," a deep voice said.

08 gulped as he dropped 10. He turned around and stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "Sir! General Nagazawa, sir!"

The General himself walked into the training floor with his hands behind his back and a stern expression on his face. The remaining NUMBERS all stood in a single file next to 08 as he approached. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves," he frowned as he eyed each of the NUMBERS. "I expect you to act as a team."

"With all due to respect, sir, they used live ammunition during the training session," 00 explained. "It's against regula-"

"Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, 00?" Nagazawa demanded as he got up close to his helmet.

"Sir, no, sir!" 00 said. "But… you aren't punishing them?"

"Ingenuity and adaptability are admirably traits," Nagazawa spoke as he turned his back and walked towards the exit. "You should all learn something from this. Dismissed."

07 scoffed, "Oh yeah. We learned something alright."

"I can't believe this," 08 said in disbelief, shaking his head. "That was supposed to be ingenuity? The only thing the General did was push more ideas into 10's skull to make him believe that he was better than us. He nearly killed 12!"

"Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now," 07 shrugged as she went on her way. "Just deal with it."

08 sighed as he followed her and 11 out of the training room. 04 watched them go, and then turned her attention to 13, who was being helped up by the medics. His arm seemed to spark uncontrollably, meaning that the bullet most likely hit a vital spot. He didn't show it though, as usual.

"Tough guy," she admired, licking her lips.

* * *

><p>"General?"<p>

"Yes, 13?"

"The team is ready, sir."

"Excellent, let us begin."

The NUMBERS all stood around a table with a holographic screen on it as General Nagazawa spoke to them, "NUMBERS, your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As team leader, 13, you will be leading from the field. 13, please proceed."

13 took his position at the front of the screen. He tapped a few buttons that moved a holographic sphere onto the centre of the screen. He informed the team, "Here is the information we have so far. Our intelligence reports that the American military have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location."

A hologram of buildings formed, the tallest one in the centre.

13 continued, "It's a one hundred and ten-story building in the middle of an urban environment."

"What does security look like?" 10 inquired.

"They have enough guards to fill a hundred and ten story building."

10 whistled, "That is a lot of security."

"We can deal with it," replied 13. "Our mission is to infiltrate the building, go up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it."

"The Sarcophagus?" questioned 09 in confusion.

"That is what we are calling the primary objective," answered General Nagazawa.

"Since this is a high-level asset, we need to access a key code to open the Sarcophagus," said 13.

"I'm guessing they don't keep it taped to the side," commented 08.

"If it was, it makes this mission easier," said 13. "It's held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspection. That is when we'll infiltrate the facility." The holograms displayed a freeway and several moving vehicles. One of them flashed red and stopped in the middle, indicating it as the vehicle the official would be in. "We need to acquire both targets within minutes of each other. If we fail that, the remaining target will enter into lockdown and we miss our window."

"We will not have another chance at this," General Nagazawa added.

"So, that means two teams," concluded 08.

"Two teams," confirmed 13. He elaborates, "Team A will consist of me, 10, 11, 08, 06, 04, 02 and 01. We will infiltrate the package's storage facility. 06, you will have lock-picking duty."

"Nice!" grinned 06. "Finally, a mission where my unique talents can be put to good use."

"00 will have to provide aerial recon, solo, since 12 is still in the infirmary," added 13.

The door slid open and 12 entered as he spoke, "Hey, don't be so quick to leave me out of the job."

"12?" questioned 08.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" asked 13.

"According to records, I am."

"How is your eye?"

"It's OK. Docs will let me out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh?" said 08.

"Look, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me. Besides, you're going to need me."

08 whispered to 13, "Listen, I'm happy he's here, but the mission…I don't know…"

"If 12 says he's functional then he's functional," replied 13. He questioned 12, "12, you are functional, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't need to worry about little old me," replied 12.

"It's settled then. 12 will join 00 and in aerial reconnaissance," said General Nagazawa.

"Thank you, sir."

"Our transport will be two lightly-equipped dropships."

"We're rigged for fast running only, people. No heavy armaments," said a pilot.

"Team B will consist of 07, 09, 03 and 05. Along with 12 and 00 they will provide reconnaissance for Team A. 00 will lead Team B," 13 continued to explain. "Team B will also have the simple job of stopping the vehicle and grabbing the case. Team A will have more of a challenge as the Sarcophagus is an unknown."

"How unknown?" 08 asked.

"Unknowns in that we don't know its size, or its weight, or its dimension. What we do know is that it will have these markings on the exterior," answered 13.

"Do we at least know what's inside?" 08 asked.

"Yes, we know," answered General Nagazawa.

"How do we know what's in it, but not how big it is?" 11 asked.

"That is not something you should be concerned about, 11," General Nagazawa said.

"Sorry, sir."

"Everyone, we have a mission to do. Let us just do this right and return safely," finished 13.

"That is all," concluded General Nagazawa. "You are dismissed."

"Sir, yes sir!" the NUMBERS all said.

* * *

><p>Team A entered the building, killing any of the guards that got in their way and before they could sound the alarm. Following 13's instruction, they got up to the door where their main objective was hidden behind.<p>

"06, open the door," 13 ordered.

"Now to finally to do what I do best," said 06 as he approached the lock. "Woah, is that holographic?"

"Can you get it open or not?" questioned 04.

"Yeah, but this is high end stuff. Whoever designed this is a genius. It should take 60 seconds for me to get it open. Gimme 15," said 06. "And done."

The alarm sounded.

"OK, I take back what I just said, whoever designed this is a jackass," said 06, frowning.

"06, disable the alarm. 02, 08, 11," come with me," ordered 13. "The rest of you, stay out here and keep watch. Plant motion trackers too."

They entered the room, which had tables that had weapons lying on it. Large model airplanes were hanging from the ceiling.

"New toys!" giggled 11 as she picked up what looked like a bazooka with an axe blade attached to it.

"That's a good look for you," 08 complimented.

"The Sarcophagus should be something small and easy to miss," said 13. "Do a thorough scan if you have to. Also, grab anything that might be useful here."

"Hey, 13, I have some good news and bad news," said 08. 13 looked at him expectantly to continue, "The good news is that I found the markings. The bad news is…" He pointed to a large box that had the markings on its surface and a panel with a screen and keypad on it. "They're on _that_."

"OK, that's huge," said 11. 02 beeped in response. "Yeah, I know. Why can't these things be simple?"

"Hey, the motion trackers indicate that some more guards are heading up here!" 10 alerted.

"We better hurry and get this up on the roof then for pickup," said 08.

"How are we supposed to get it up to the roof?" asked 11.

13 activated his com-link, "00, 12, is either of you close to our location?

"Yeah, I'm watching you guys," said 12. "Cool toys, by the way."

"Do you see a window washing unit?" 13 questioned.

"Yeah, I do," said 12.

"Wait for us on the roof," said 13. He ordered the others, "02, 08, I need you here. Everyone else, head up to the roof."

"What are you planning?" 08 asked as 13 went to improvise.

* * *

><p>13 had a rope tied around 02's midsection as he looked down at the ground below. "We'll use 02 as a counterweight and send the Sarcophagus up to the roof." Their 'package' had been pushed onto the window washing unit.<p>

02 beeped, which translated to, "Too high."

"Oh, don't be a baby. You're the only one here heavy enough for this," said 08. He then unceremoniously kicked 02 out the window. The window washing unit went up swiftly as 02 went down at the very same pace. As he passed another floor, two guards barely heard him.

"Hey, did you hear something?" the first one asked.

"That was the sound of you being an idiot," the second one retorted.

"Oh, you might be right... dick-weed."

The rope around 02 finally reached its end point, bouncing him up into what appeared to be a parking lot and propelling the package onto the roof. Some armed guards confronted him.

"Hold it! Don't move!" one of the guards shouted as the guns trained on the large cyborg. 02 said nothing as he calmly untied himself and walked towards the guards and activated his dual chainsaws. They then became nervous as they backed away from him in fear.

"That should give us more time," 13 nodded as 02 began decorating the lot with red graffiti.

08 commented, "I almost feel sorry for those people down there."

"Don't be," countered 13.

"What? I said _almost_!"

The door was broken down and both reacted quickly. 13 fired his Vulcan Shooter as 08 fired with an assault rifle as they gunned down the guards. As the dust and smoke settled, they saw an armored figure boldly entering, holding what appeared to be a flamethrower and aiming the weapon right at them.

"What the fuck is up with this guy?" 08 asked and suddenly he yelped, "WOAH, THAT'S HOT!" as the flames shot towards them. He and 13 leapt out of the way and took cover behind the tables. 08 tossed a grenade but it was neutralized by a blast of flames. He then grabbed a gun from the table and took aim, firing a green energy bullet which hit the floor next to the flamethrower-wielder's feet before bouncing right past him, hitting the ceiling outside the room. "It bounces!-? Who makes a gun that bounces? This has got to be the worst gun, ever-WOAH!" 13 pushed him out of the way from another stream of flames.

"Take cover," 13 commanded.

"Gotcha, boss." He watched as 13 took out his Vulcan Shooter and ran out to fire at the flamethrower, the energy beams cutting into the tubes and cutting off his flamethrower's fuel supply. 13 then took out his Gravity Hammer and hurled it with all his might, the heavy weapon slamming into his opponent's face, knocking him down and knocking him out.

"That guy was an asshole," 08 quipped as he and 13 raced up to the roof.

They spotted the rest of the team and 10 planting what appeared to be a bomb before arming it. "Package is secured," 11 reported.

"Hey, where's 02?" asked 04.

"He's downstairs keeping our hosts busy," said 08.

"I almost feel sorry for them."

"I know. That's what I said."

"Four Seven Niner, this is Team A," 13 reported on his com-link, "Package has been secured. We need you to evacuate us from the roof of the tower."

_"Roger that. I'm on it."_

"Good, it's time we go," said 13. However, the door to the roof entrance was kicked open and guards ran out to surround them.

"GO, GO, GO! MOVE! COMPLETELY SURROUND THEM!" the guard in the lead shouted. At the same time, some small assault choppers flew around the roof, dropping off other guards to move into position. Team A was surrounded as they saw the guns and choppers aimed at them.

"Drop your weapons!" the lead guard ordered. The NUMBERS did as they were told. "You, dickhead!" he then addressed 06, "Disarm that bomb!"

"OK, OK, take it easy," said 06 as he knelt down to examine the bomb. "No need for drama."

"Well?" the lead guard asked impatiently. "Get the fuck to it already!"

"It's not a bomb," 06 said. "It's a transmitter."

"OK, it's just a transmitter." After a beat, the lead guard asked, "Wait, what's it transmitting?"

"Our position."

"And why would it do that?"

10 grinned under his helmet as he looked up. 13 decided to take advantage of this situation, casting a time deceleration field on the guards. At the same time, 11 activated her powers to create an illusionary mist to mess with their opponents' senses.

"Attack," was the simple command and the NUMBERS went into action. When sped back up again, the guards were being taken down with the lead guard standing in confusion as all his men were being killed. 11 used her scythes to cut them down as 04 and 01 drained them of blood and energy respectively. 10 was showing off as he took them down with his swords.

"Hey, mind holding this for me?" asked 06 as he handed the transmitter to the lead guard. "Thank you."

Hanging in space was a GIN-SHOCKER satellite equipped which was with a high-powered energy cannon. The transmitter was actually transmitting the target to the satellite. Meanwhile, in GIN-SHOCKER HQ, General Nagazawa gave the order, "Fire."

_"Firing Orbital Cannon."_

A beam of energy flew down towards earth, blowing holes through the clouds before blazing down on the building, prompting the lone guard to look up. "Ah, sonova-" was the last thing he said before the beam smashed down upon the building, causing windows to shatter and blowing everyone and everything away. The unlucky ones were blown right off the roof and sent plummeting to their deaths. The Sarcophagus was also unlucky to be sent tumbling and falling off the edge.

"12, catch the package," 13 ordered.

"On it!" 12 replied as he hovered up into the air. "And you guys better get off the roof before the place collapses." Without another word, he nosedived after the package.

"I don't wanna do this!" shouted 01 as he and the others ran towards the edge as the building began to collapse, destabilized by the satellite's laser cannon.

"This must be karma for kicking 02 out the window!" shouted 08 as they all leapt off the edge and started freefalling. Unfortunately, none of them could fly.

"Sonovabitch!" 06 yelled.

"Hey, you crazy maniacs!" 12 shouted as he came into view. He was apparently sky-surfing on the package. "Get over here!"

"12!" 08 shouted.

"I got you!" 12 shouted as he jetted himself and the package closer. He reached out and grabbed 08 and 11 and got them on the package safely. "Hey! 13!" he shouted at their leader. He was still falling.

Their own dropship arrived positioned itself in front of them. Instantly, 13's boots flared up as he rushed forward, grabbing onto 01 and 10 before he pushed his comrades and the package into the ship with a kick.

"Ow!" 11 cried soon after they made their rough landing.

"Here we go!" the pilot declared as she pushed throttle down, forcing the ship to shoot up into the sky.

"Well, there goes our ride," 06 quipped as he and 04 were still dropping.

"You think maybe we should have had a fallback plan?" 04 asked.

"Hold on," 06 remembered, "What happened to 02?"

Suddenly, a jeep caught them much to their surprise as 06 shouted, "Are we in a car!-?" 02 was driving with 06 riding shotgun and 04 in the back.

Back in the dropship, 08 commented on 13's new features. "So, rocket boots, huh? That's interesting."

"Dr. Gebok had them installed. This was their first field test," said 13.

"Heh, you always get the best toys," scoffed 10.

13 ordered, "Get the package to headquarters. I'm going to check on the others." He jumped out, his rocket boots bursting to life.

"Tell 07-chan I said hi!" 11 shouted after their field commander. "Rocket boots. Cool. We should get those."

"Beats turning into street pizza," quipped 01.

* * *

><p>Riding the jeep that was being driven by 02 with 06 riding shotgun, 04 called on his com-link, "Team B, report. I repeat: Team B, report."<p>

* * *

><p>00 had joined Team B on the ground and were behind a car that had been turned on its side for cover. 07 was looking after 05 who'd been wounded. 00 reported, "This is Team B. We have wounded and are under fire."<p>

"_We're on our way!_"

"Negative. Just get the target! I'll try to cover everyone here!" said 00.

* * *

><p>"I see him!" 06 pointed ahead at their target's vehicle.<p>

"OK, we'll cut him off at the overpass! Just try to get out of there!" said 04.

"_Will do. Team B, over and out._"

"02, pedal to the metal and punch it!" 04 ordered. 02 nodded and put his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

><p>"CANNONBALL!" 09 shouted as he rolled at the enemy soldiers and started crushing them under his weight.<p>

"How's 05?" 00 asked.

"I've patched him up but we're going to get him to the med bay, stat," said 07. "Those armor-piercing rounds did a number on him."

"03, can you use your nano-ticks to help us out here?" asked 00.

03 looked at how many soldiers had them outnumbered. Fortunately, 09 was lowering their numbers by crushing and killing them. "The big fat ball seems to be is doing fine on his own."

A missile shot towards 09, propelling him into the air as he screamed. Assault choppers had arrived and giving the enemy soldiers much needed backup.

"I take that back," 03 corrected. "One nano-tick cloud, coming right up."

Meanwhile, enemy soldiers had surrounded 09 and holding him at gunpoint. The rest of his team couldn't help him. "Crap…"

A cloud of nano-ticks suddenly floated in the air and started to infect not only the soldiers but also their weapons.

"And now, go boom," 03 commanded.

09 was splattered as all the soldiers exploded, sending blood and gore flying in all direction as the nano-ticks self-destructed inside their bodies. 09 wiped his visor clean and grimaced. "03, couldn't you have done that less gross?"

"And where's the fun in that," 03 quipped as the choppers above them also exploded along with their passengers.

"Come on, let's get 05 to a dropship for evac," said 00.

"What about the target?" 07 asked.

13 landed and looked at his comrades, ignoring the bloody mess left behind by 03's nano-tick explosion. "Status report," 13 said.

"05's wounded," said 07. 13 knelt down and put his hand on 05. "What are you doing?" 07 monitored 05's vitals and much to her amazement they were improving. She saw 13's hand glow as well as 05 was slowly healing.

"Ugh…" 05 sat up. "What happened?"

"You…you were hurt," 07 stammered. 09, 03 and 00 stared at 13 in disbelief.

"Upgrade?" 03 asked.

"Temporal distortion," 13 answered.

"Cool," admired 09.

"Heh, looks like Dr. Gebok gave you an early Christmas present," commented 03.

"04, 02, and 06 are in pursuit of the target," 00 reported.

13 nodded and took off with his rocket boots.

"And rocket boots," said 09. "Too cool."

"Not as cool as being able to control time," said 03.

* * *

><p>04, 02 and 06 were waiting on the overpass and they spotted the vehicle with the official driving it along the freeway. 04 jumped off the overpass and landed on the hood of the car, causing the official to panic and lose control of his vehicle as she struck.<p>

Several tendrils hooked onto the rail of the overpass and 04 swung up onto it with a white briefcase. "I've got the package, and a snack."

"I'd hate to be that guy," quipped 06.

"Come on, let's bring this thing back to base," ordered 04 as she got into the back of the jeep with the package.

"You're the boss." 06 drove down the freeway, smiling in satisfaction. However, celebrations would have to wait as they were being pursued.

Meanwhile, 13 had found the car of the official and what remained of the official. It had crashed into the side of the road but he was dead before that. He'd been drained of blood. "04's work," he murmured. "And she's gotten the package already." He would recommend that she be rewarded.

He heard several cars coming his way and checked with his visor. They were part of the security detail assigned to protect the official. Unfortunately, they had been delayed by Team B. Most of their team had been killed earlier.

Seeing 13, they stopped their vehicles and came out with guns drawn. "FREEZE!" one of them ordered.

13 wasn't going to entertain them and activated his rocket boots. They fired and one of those bullets hit his right boot, damaging the rocket function. He deactivated the rocket boots and landed before turning to face them.

Clenching his fists, he charged at them and gunfire rang through the air.

* * *

><p>Back with 06, 02 and 04, 06 was driving along the freeway, dodging traffic. "Coming through! Excuse me!" Looking at the side mirror of the jeep he saw that they had company. "Uh-oh! Look out!"<p>

04 looked up and alerted them, "Incoming!"

Two assault choppers were in pursuit of their jeep and they weren't alone. Two soldiers on jetpacks and armed with assault rifles were flying alongside them. The jetpack soldiers fired at the jeep with their rifles as the choppers provided support with their mounted chainguns. 06 was dodging bullets while 04 ordered, "02, protect the briefcase! I'll handle this!"

She shot her needles at the jetpack soldiers and they dodged away from them. Scowling, 04 controlled her tendrils to curve into the air. They wrapped around one of the jetpack soldiers and slam him into a truck before she withdrew. A gunshot was heard and 02 slumped over in the passenger's side seat with a bleeding wound in his shoulder. 06 looked ahead and saw a sniper riding on the bed of a truck in front of them.

"Sniper!" 04 yelled.

"On it!" 06 aimed and fired a crystal dart that pierced right through the sniper's head. "Headshot!"

The lone jetpack soldier and the two choppers were still firing but then 13 was seen speeding on a black motorbike he managed to 'commandeer' from his 'friends' earlier. Using his functioning rocket boot which burst to life, he propelled himself and the bike into the air and fired at the first chopper's cockpit with his Vulcan Shooter, killing the pilot and sending the chopper crashing right into the second one, sending both choppers crashing onto the freeway and turning them into burning scrap. He landed, the tires screeching against the road before he sped on.

The jetpack soldier landed on the hood of their jeep and made a grab for the briefcase but 04 shoved him off with a jump kick. That move would not slow him down as he jetted back for his target. With 06 driving and 02 injured it was up to her to protect the briefcase from this guy and he was good. His military armor, which was colored in camouflage for autumn, made him stand out from the other soldiers and he wore a helmet with a brown visor.

He grabbed for the briefcase but it was knocked out of his hands before he was knocked off the jeep by 04 who caught the briefcase. "Got it!" The jetpack soldier returned and kicked the briefcase out of her hands before making a grab for it but 04 kicked the briefcase onto the bed of another truck carrying barrels. 06 spun the vehicle, tossing the jetpack soldier and 04 towards the truck. Both tried to grab for the briefcase but it was 04 and her tendrils that managed to grab it first.

The jetpack soldier tossed barrels at 04 but she dodged. However, 06 was getting annoyed as he evaded the barrels coming at him and shouted, "Quit throwing shit!" He then saw something in the rearview. "More company!"

Two more jetpack wearing soldiers came but 02 intercepted one and bisected him with his chainsaw. The other one landed on the truck bed and 02 jumped up to fight him as 04 had to fight her own jetpack-wearing opponent for the briefcase. 02's jetpack soldier dodged his chainsaw swings and pushed him back. Back-to-back, 04 gave 02 a silent signal. She passed him the briefcase as they spun and switched dance partners with 02 trying to slice his opponent's head off as 04 displayed her skills with her fast kicks.

"Here!" 06 tossed a crystal axe towards 04 who caught it and she swung, beheading her opponent. She then kicked the man's body off the truck bed.

The jetpack soldier fighting 02 managed to catch his right arm under his and shot the cyborg point blank with a handgun. Normally, soldiers like these wouldn't be able to fight off the NUMBERS but it would appear that these guys were not the usual weak soldiers they were used to fighting. These guys were specially trained to counter threats like them.

02 staggered and was kicked backwards to receive more shots in the face. The soldier then took the briefcase out of 02's hand. 04 came to his rescue and tackled the soldier away. But with the briefcase in hand he took off with his jetpack. 02 jumped off the truck bed and landed in the jeep's passenger side while 04 jumped off and landed on the back. 13 sped by their jeep, in pursuit of the jetpack soldier.

"Looks like 13's on the case," said 06, smiling as he stopped the jeep. "That guy ain't going far."

"Well, I'm going to see for myself," said 04 as she jumped off the jeep. She saw 13 and the jetpack soldier head into a tunnel. Bending her knees, she activated her new super speed ability and dashed down the freeway, dodging cars as she ran.

"Fast cars and fast chicks," quipped 06. "Man, I love this job."

13 saw 04 catching up to him and nodded. 04 nodded back. He reached out his hand and she grabbed onto it. He then tossed her through the air towards the jetpack soldier as they exited the tunnel. She grabbed onto the soldier's legs, her tendrils coming out to pierce right through his jetpack, causing it to malfunction. "Get off me, you bitch!" he shouted at her.

"Not without this!" said 04 as she wrenched the briefcase free. "Oh, and look out for that building," she said mirthfully as she released him. He turned his head and smashed flat right into the side of a building.

13 skidded to a halt as 04 landed in front of him. "Package secured," 04 reported.

"Then get on," said 13. 04 smiled and got onto the back of the bike. "General Nagazawa, the package has been secured," 13 reported back.

"_Excellent work, 13_," General Nagazawa complimented.

"Thank you, but it was a team effort, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>GIN-SHOCKER, NUMBERS' LOCKER ROOM<strong>

"Looks like 13's still at the top of the leader board," said 00.

"Considering how our last mission went, I doubt he'd ever go down," said 08. "Say, have you heard anything new?"

"Like what?" asked 00.

"Well, I heard that there was going to be some kind of promotion exam coming up soon. You think it's for us?" 08 asked.

"Maybe, but I can't be sure," said 00.

"Well, if you ask me, if there was, then 13 would definitely be promoted," stated 08. "I don't see anyone more deserving of that promotion."

* * *

><p>"The next phase will begin very soon, 13," said Dr. Gebok. "We will be asking you to do many, many things."<p>

"I'm ready, Dr. Gebok," said 13.

"Some of these things might be questionable," Dr. Gebok said. "Are you sure?"

"You have given me everything, Dr Gebok. I would do anything for you."

"That's all I needed to hear, my boy. That is all I needed to hear."

**-THE END?-**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: WELL, I COMPILED THE FLASHBACK SCENES THAT WERE IN SHOWA & VAMPIRE AND PUT THEM TOGETHER HERE FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE AS A SINGLE ONESHOT PREQUEL. THIS IS PROJECT NUMBERS IN THE SHOWA & VAMPIRE UNIVERSE, WHICH WAS INSPIRED BY THE PROJECT FREELANCER SCENES IN RED VS BLUE SEASON 9. IF YOU ENJOY THIS, PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT. IF YOU DON'T, WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING. I JUST APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT I GET WHEN WRITING THIS FIC. I'D ALSO LIKE TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO SHADOW ELEMENT 13, TAILSMO, AND KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO WHO ALSO HELP WITH THE MAIN SHOWA & VAMPIRE FIC. THEIR ENCOURAGEMENT REALLY HELPED ME OUT WHEN I NEEDED IT. SO, THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS AS WELL.  
><strong>


End file.
